HEAVEN
by owl7
Summary: Do kyungsoo, seorang gadis cantik yang sangat menggilai sehun, idolanya. dan kyungsoo berhasil mendapat tiket konser sehun di jepang karna kerja kerasnya. saat tiba di jepang, semua berbubah karna seorang pria yang mengarahkan pistol di depan wajah cantiknya. GS (GenderSwitch) Kaisoo, Fluffly, crime, Humor. Review juseyo?/ (special Comback)
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN**

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

Sorry for Typo

* * *

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

(?)

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Genre : CRIME, Romance, HUMOR, Fluff

Rated : T

Length : chaptered

* * *

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini 100% Terbentuk karna ide berjalan saya sendiri dan inspiransi dari banyak kejadian diluar sana. ada be be rapa pristiwa saya adaptasi dari komik fav saya. jalan cerita 100 % imajinasi saya. terus ikutin ceritanya sampai FIN ya! Dunia ini luas, banyak kejadian yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan peristiwa di cerita ini dengan anda. Cast bukan milik saya,** *suatu saat kai jadi milik saya Hahaha :v canda ching.*

* * *

Happy reading yeorebun!

.

.

"kau mendapatkannya!" pekik gadis cantik berambut pirang kepada temannya, Do Kyungsoo.

"yeah! Aku berhasil! Huuuuu" heboh kyungsoo. Lihat gadis manis yang satu ini, kelakuannya memang sangat tak terkontrol, saking senangnya Ia sampai naik keatas meja sekolahnya sendiri lalu berjoget-joget tak jelas bersama teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya, Byun Baekhyun.

Tak perduli tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya, tak perduli juga dengan namja-namja terpopoler di sekolah yang satu kelas dengannya yang kebetulan juga menyukai mereka –baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga kyungsoo sama sekali tidak perduli dengan namja sekeren apapun di sekolahnya yang dipuja-puja oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. bagi baekhyun juga kyungsoo hanya ada satu namja yang menurut mereka sangat keren, dan kyungsoo juga baekhyun telah sama-sama jatuh hati dengan seorang namja bernama –sehun. Seorang Actor asal jepang yang memiliki wajah tampan yang menurut baeksoo melebihi dewa tertampan yunani sekalipun, dan jangan lupakan tubuh sexy nya yang sering sekali membuat baeksoo menjerit histeris tak karuan.

"hei kalian kenapa sih?" tanya sang ketua kelas cantiknya –mina, yang tentu saja penasaran dengan apa yang membuat duo _diva_ ini sebegitu histerisnya.

Sejenak kyungsoo berhenti dari aksi joget-jogetnya lalu menatap mina yang berdiri dibawahnya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar "aku mendapat tiket konser sehun di jepang!" ucap kyungsoo girang.

"apa? Sungguhan?" pekik teman yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengaggukan kepalanya dengan semangat "tentu saja"

"wah hebatnya! Aku juga ingin kesana" rajuk mina.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melompat dari meja untuk berhadapan langsung dengan mina, "kau harus lebih berusaha tahun depan, aku berjuang mengikuti contest di salah satu fansite besar sehun dan tak disangka aku terpilih!" kyungsoo berucap dengan wajah yang berseri kepda mina, sedetik setelahnya ia baru mengingat sesuatu "YAK! Baeki, turun!" pekik kyungsoo lucu kepada sahabatnya yang masih betah berjoget-joget di atas meja sekolah mereka.

"hehe mian, aku terlalu senang! Hei aku titip sesuatu untuk my prince sehun ya, kyung" ucap baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya yang lucu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik lagi "tentu saja baeki" menepuk pelan kedua pipi putih baekhyun.

 ** _'Tunggu aku Sehun! Aku akan ke jepang menemui mu!'_**

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

.

"ke jepang? Tidak boleh!"

"appa! Ini impian ku sejak dulu, aku mendapatnya kesempatannya sekarang!" protes kyungsoo pada sang Ayah.

"appa tak bisa menemani mu baby, appa akan ada petemuan dengan partner bisnis apa di jeju lusa nanti" ucap sang Ayah dengan santainya sambil serius menyantap makan malam keluarga Do.

"kris ge?!" rengek kyungsoo dengan tingkah manjanya kepada kakak laki-laki tampannya itu.

Kris menjawab dengan santai seraya mengupas kulit buah kesukaannya "tidak ah, aku sudah sering ke jepang."

Kuping kyungsoo memerah, jantungnya terasa berdegub dengan sangat cepat dan sepertinya darahnya mulai naik "aku sudah berkali-kali gagal untuk mendapat tiket konser Sehun! Ini kesempatan besar ku untuk bisa bertemu dengan pangeran ku! Kali ini tak akan ku biarkan gagal!" oceh kyungsoo tak terima dengan jawaban dari ayah juga kakak laki-lakinya.

Ayahnya melirik kyungsoo sekilas, "sudah lah" ucapnya santai membuat emosi kyungsoo makin bertambah.

"MWO?!" pekik kyungsoo kesal. "kalau tidak ada yang menemaniku pergi, aku akan lompat dari jendela!" ancam kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju jendela di ruang makan lantai 2 rumah nya.

kris bergidik ngeri dengan ancaman sang adik manisnya ini, "baiklah baiklah, aku akan minta tolong dengan teman ku di jepang untuk menemanimu selama berada di sana. Lagian mengapa kau tidak ajak baekhyun saja hah?!" tanya sang kakak yang sudah mulai gemas dengan kelakuan adik nya ini.

"yak! Baekhyun dan keluarganya akan menghabiskan libur panjang mereka di rumah nenek baekhyun yang berada di busan." Jawab kyungsoo kesal. "tapi kau serius dengan perkataan mu tadi kan ge?"

Kris mengangguk "ya, akan ku bicarakan dengan teman ku untuk menitipkan adik ku yang keras kepala ini. Semoga ia tidak menolak."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar peryataan sang kakak. **_'aku berhasil!'_**

"tapi kris" ragu sang ayah.

Kris berujar santai "sudahlah tak apa, biarkan dia pergi" berusaha meyakinkan sang ayah.

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

.

Kurang lebih 3 jam dari _Incheon_ kini kyungsoo telah sampai di Bandar udara _narita_ –jepang. Ia berdiri di dengan raut wajah bingungnya, kaget karna ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah berada di jepang. Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit senang dalam hatinya. Mata bulatnya mulai menyusuri pemandangan yang ada di depannya, terlihat banyak orang yang mengunakan papan nama di dadanya atau ada juga yang memakainya di kepala yang bermaksud untuk menjemput kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu, beda halnya dengan kyungsoo yang kini justru mencari seseorang yang menggunakan papan namanya. Kyungsoo teringat dengan pesan dari kakak tampannya itu _"kim minseok: tinggi tapi tidak setinggi aku, kulitnya putih bersih dan wajahnya seperti bayi. Raut wajahnya jutek, tapi kau tak perlu takut. Ia orang yang baik dan ramah."_

"AH!" Tak ada setengah menit ia menemukan seseorang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan nama yang bertuliskan nama kebanggaannya **'DO KYUNGSOO'**

Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, mata bulatnya berbinar senang _. Astaga cantiknya_.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan dengan cepat menembus keramaian orang-orang "permisi, beri aku jalan." Ujarnya senang dengan bahasa koreanya.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan kim minseok, namun mata minseok masih mencari-cari seseorang yang ia sepertinya minseok belum tau rupa seorang kyungsoo, adik dari sahabatnya itu sampai ia tak menyadari ada gadis manis yang berdiri depannya ini sambil menatapnya kagum.

"kak minseok" ucap kyungsoo ragu.

Minseok menolehkan pandangannya memandang gadis di depnnya ini dengan ekspresi datar tanpa menjawab satu patah kata pun.

"ak..aku Do Kyungsoo" cicit kyungsoo gugup sambil terus menatap kagum seorang kim minseok.

"huh?" kaget kim minseok. Selanjutnya minseok tersenyum ramah sampai matanya menyipit lucu "haloo, ternyata kau kyungsoo. Aku sering mendengar banyak tentang mu dari kakak mu." Ucap minseok ramah.

Kyungsoo terbengong melihatnya, _'astaga dia ini pria atau wanita. Sepertinya kak minseok orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.'_ batin kyungsoo.

"hey jangan bengong seperti itu. Ayo aku antar ke penginapan" minseok tertawa geli melihat kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri sambil menatapnya bingung.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat minseok menggenggam tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya untuk pergi ke penginapan.

"kak minseok, salam kenal" ucap kyungsoo malu-malu yang dib alas dengan senyum cerah dari minseok. Mereka sudah di dalam mobil pribadi kim minseok,"aku orang korea. Tapi aku besar di jepang. Maaf jika bahasa korea ku buruk" tutur minseok kepada kyungsoo seraya focus menyetir di jalan ramai kota Tokyo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ramai kota Tokyo untuk menatap kak minseok, "tak masalah kok selama aku masih mengerti perkataan mu" jawab kyungsoo polos dengan senyum manisnya.

"wahh dijepang banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi, saat penerbangan melewati pusat kota ku kira pesawat akan menubruk nya hahaha." Oceh kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan. "AH! Itu stadion Tokyo ya. Kak minseok itu kan gedung tempat konser sehun 'kan? Kyaaaa! Banyak sekali poster besar sehun disana. Aku mau satu!" girang kyungsoo tak karuan di dalam mobil. Dan Minseok tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan kyungsoo.

Setelah mengoceh-ngoceh tak karuan kyungsoo mulai merasa haus.

"ini, minum lah" minseok memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Kyungsoo tersipu karna hal itu.

Setelah kyungsoo menghabiskan kurang lebih setengah dari air mineral itu ia berfikir tentang satu hal, _"astaga kelakuan ku tak terkontrol di depan kak minseok tadi, aku jadi malu! Hah ini semua karna aku terlalu senang"_ batin kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba pipi kyungsoo tambah memerah dengan cantik.

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

.

Mereka telah sampai di penginapan. Minseok berjalan lebih dulu dengan kyungsoo yang membuntutinya di belakang. "kak minseok" panggil kyungsoo setelah sampai di depan kamarnya.

"hmm?" gumam minseok menanggapi panggilan kyungsoo.

"apa menurut kak minseok aku aneh?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran kyungsoo.

KRIETT..

Minseok membuka pintu kamar, "tidak kok." sambil memberikan _tip_ untuk pelayan penginapan karna telah membantu membawa barang-barang kyungsoo.

"aku sudah high school tapi masih menggilai artis" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

Mereka mulai memasuki kamar, dan berhenti saat baru beberapa langkah "ku pikir menyenangkan kalau tergila-gila pada sesuatu" minseok tersenyum lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "misalnya Artis?!" dan dijawab dengan senyuman dari minseok.

 _'sepertinya aku di anggap aneh, ya'_ keluh kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"wah kamarnya bagus juga" ucap minseok seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari pikirannya karna perkataan kak minseok. Lalu ia pun ikut memandangi setiap sudut kamar penginapannya ini. Mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna, "ku kira twin room. Ternyata ada dua tempat tidur! _Kyaaaa_ " girang kyungsoo lagi. Jantung nya berdegub dengan kencang lalu dengan tergesa kyungsoo mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya di salah satu tempat tidur.

"kok wajah mu merah?" tanya minseok bingung.

"Ngg. Nggak apa-apa kok." Ucap kyungsoo seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan isi yang ada di kopernya. pakaian ganti, krim siang dan malamnya, pelembab bibir, obat-obatan, album foto sehun dan yang paling tak tertinggal adalah Lightstick konser dan boneka lucu yang menyerupai wajah sehun.

"kyaaaa!" histeris kyungsoo lagi sambil memeluk boneka sehun.

Minseok tertawa dengan lepas "hahaha. Kau gadis yang lucu, kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terdiam dan jantungnya bedegub-degub dengan capat lagi. ' _gawat! Aku jadi malu! Dasar kris ge, membiarkan aku berdua dengan seorang pria di tempat seperti ini!'_ batin kyungsoo lagi.

 ** _"dari pada mengharapkan artis, 'kan lebih baik yang nyata saja"_**

begitulah sepenggal kalimat yang gegenya katakan saat mengantar nya ke bandara.

.

"kalau begitu, aku akan kembali nanti malam" ucap minseok kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, "eh?! Kak minseok mau kemana?"

"aku masih ada urusan di Okinawa, kakak mu belum mengatakannya?" minseok bertanya dengan santai. "kalau ada sesuatu, telepon aku, ya?" ucap minseok dengan menyerahkan kartu nama yang berisikan nomor ponselnya.

"ba..baik" ucap kyungsoo pelan seraya menerima kartu nama yang minseok berikan. Ia memandang kartu nama itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"jangan keliling kota sendirian, disini banyak orang jahat." Nasihat minseok yang mulai berjalan ke pintu kamar untuk segera keluar menyelesaikan urusannya. Sampai ia membuka pintu, minseok berbalik badan untuk menatap kyungsoo, "nanti malam aku akan kembali dan mengajakmu menikmati malam indah di kota Tokyo." Minseok tersenyum lagi.

BLAM, suara pintu yang di tutup.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk dengan wajah bingungnya, tak lama ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan ramai kota Tokyo. Ia menyentuh kaca tersebut dan mulai mengagumi keramaian kota Tokyo. Perasannya takutnya hilang begitu saja.

"sekarang aku.. benar-benar ada di jepang" gumam kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis nya.

.

TREKK.. KRIETT, suara pintu kamar yang dibuka membuat kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari keramaian kota Tokyo.

TAP…

Kyungsoo melihat kaki panjang seseorang yang mulai memasuki kamarnya. "eh..!?"

Orang itu langsung masuk dengan cepat dan menutup kasar pintu kamar kyungsoo.

DEG DEG DEG

Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan jaket hitam yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya. Peluhnya berkeringat, rambutnya sedikit tak teratur seperti tertiup angin. Nafasnya pendek dan tersenggal-senggal.

Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat namja itu megarahkan pistol di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat ketakutan karna itu.

"pertama keluar negeri, ya. Kamarnya tidak di kunci" namja itu berujar santai dan menurunkan pistolnya saat kyungsoo mulai terdiam.

"siapa kau!" ucap kyungsoo dengan kesal.

Namja itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya di depan wajah kyungsoo. Sangat dekat, hampir menyentuh kulit putihnya. "jangan bilang siapa pun kalau aku ada di sini" ucap namja tersebut dengan nada bicara yang pelan juga dingin. "megerti?"

Kyungsoo tak sanggup untuk berbuat apapun, jangankan merespon perkataan namja ini. Untuk mengedipkan matanya pun kyungsoo takut. Mata bulatnya mulai terasa berair.

Namja itu terdiam sebentar, lalu membebaskan kyungsoo dari todonggan pistolnya. Ia memasukan pistol kedalam jekat hitamnya lalu berjalan mendekati telepon yang di kamar penginapan kyungsoo.

PIP PIP PIPP..

"ini aku!"

"aku sudah mendepatkan barangnya."

"aku akan segera pulang, dan menukarnya dengan uang." Namja tersebut terlihat santai bercakap dengan seseorang di telepon. Sedangkan kyungsoo kini telah jatuh bersipuh dengan wajah yang menunduk ketakutan.

Kyungsoo mangangkat kepalanya saat merasa si namja telah mengakhiri percakapan di teleponnya.

"ba.. bagaimana kalau.." ucapan kyungsoo terhenti karna ketukan di pintu kamarnya dari luar.

Kyungsoo dan juga namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Sang namja sudah bergerak lebih cepat untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Sedangkan kyungsoo masih duduk tersipuh di samping tempat tidur dengan raut wajah takutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap sang namja ketakutan sedangkan sang namja memberikan isyarat untuk membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, ia menjerit dalam hatinya **_"sehun, tolong aku"_**

 **HEAVEN**

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

OI OI OI, XOXOHANSOO COMBACK DENGAN FF BARU!

.

gimana? pada suka gak? aku akan lanjut ff ini kalau kalian semua suka.

jangan lupa review ya. review dari kamu berharga banget buat aku. buat semangat aku menulis juga hehe!

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR DEFTI**

 **.**

Ditunggu Review and fav nya ya! *deepbow*

.

10-30-2016


	2. BEGIN

**HEAVEN**

Chapter 2

Happy reading yeorebun!

Sorry for Typo

 **PAIR: KAISOO OR CHANSOO?**

 **.**

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar penginapan. Air matanya ia hapus dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat berat, ia merapihkan sedikit penampilannya dari rambut hingga baju yang ia kenakan. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar, ia melirik sekilas namja tinggi yang berdiri dengan merapatkan diri ke dinding belakang pintu yang menatapnya tajam.

KRIEETTT..

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, ia tak membukanya lebar-lebar takut-takut ada hal yang lebih tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Ternyata yang ia temukan adalah pelayan penginapan sekaligus _tourguide_ konser sehun di jepang.

"nona kyungsoo?" ucap sang pelayan dengan ramah. Ia berucap dengan menggunakan bahasa korea yang baik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "n..ne"

"saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa keberangkatan tour akan di percepat, maka dari itu saya memberikan informasi kepada nona bahwa kita akan berkumpul di lobby 10 menit lagi"

Tanpa sadar kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, "ba..baiklah, aku akan turun sebentar lagi. A..aku akan bersiap-siap dulu" kyungsoo tersenyum kepada sang pelayan.

Di sisi lain, sang namja di balik pintu mengumpat pelan karna jawaban kyungsoo _"dasar bodoh!"_

"baiklah nona, teman-teman yang lain juga akan berkumpul di lobby penginapan. Persiapkan dengan baik ne!" ujar sang pelayan dengan sangat ramah.

"nee.." cicit kyungsoo sambil membalas senyum ceria sang pelayan.

Setelah itu sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan kamar inap kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun mulai menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Sejenak kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, ia berbalik membelakangi pintu. Namun kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan lagi saat ia membuka mata bulatnya. Yang ia temukan adalah ujung pistol yang kembali berada di depan wajahnya.

"hei.. kau tidak boleh keluar selangkah pun dari kamar ini." Ucap sang namja dengan wajah dinginnya.

Lama kyungsoo tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih mencerna perkataan namja di depannya. "kenapa?" ucap kyungsoo akhirnya.

"kau.. pasti akan cerita kepada seseorang." Jawab sang namja.

"ti..tidak kok" cicit kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"aku tidak percaya! Jika aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan bicara kepada seseorang" balas sang namja dengan tegas. Membuat kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati.

Kyungsoo diam, tak membalas lagi ucapan sang namja. Membuat sang namja menurunkan mata pistolnya dari wajah cantik kyungsoo.

"kalau aku ada disini, mungkin urusannya akan selasai." Ucap sang namja dengan santai dan sedikit mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sangat tipis, sampai kyungsoo tak menyadari jika namja tersebut sedang tersenyum.

Kesal mendengar penuturan namja di depannya, kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan memandang jengkel namja di depannya ini. "Aku juga!" teriak kyungsoo akhirnya.

Sang namja memandang kyungsoo dengan sangat santai, "memang kau ada urusan apa?!"

Kyungsoo semakin menatap sengit namja tampan di depannya ini. "konser sehun!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada tingginya. Entah dari mana keberanian untuk melawan namja ini datang begitu saja.

Namja tersebut mengerutkan keningnya sekilas lalu mulai berjalan mendekati salah satu tempat tidur di kamar itu. Ia duduk dengan kaki kiri yang menumpu di paha kanannya. "memang siapa sih sehun?" tanya namja tersebut sembari meniupkan-niupkan ujung pistol kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah bodoh begitu saja. Namja di depannya itu tak tau sehun? Hey, sehun adalah artis besar!

"dia artis terkenal jepang! Sangat terkenal, mana mungkin kau tak tahu!" ucap kyungsoo dengan emosi yang sudah ada di puncaknya.

Sementara kyungsoo yang sedang emosi, lain hal-nya dengan namja tinggi ini, ia mendengarkan ocehan kyungsoo namun sikapnya seolah tak perduli sama sekali, ia terlihat lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke se isi kamar ini. Lalu tak sengaja ia melihat boneka berukuran sekitar 20cm yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Karna penasaran ia pun meraih boneka tersebut dan meremas-remas perut boneka itu dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya.

"kau aneh ya." Tutur sang namja dengan santai yang kini telah menatap kyungsoo dengan seringaian mengejeknya.

Apa yang dia lakukan! Dengan cepat kyungsoo pun meraih boneka sehun yang digenggam oleh namja menyebalkan ini. Wajah kyungsoo kini sudah kian memerah menahan amarah. "apa kau bilang?!" pekik kyungsoo tak terima.

Namja tinggi ini memandang kyungsoo dengan anggapan tak perduli tanpa membalas ucapan kyungsoo sebelumnya. Lalu terjadi keheninggan beberapa saat di kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo masih menatap namja menyebalkan ini dengan kesal. Sedangkan namja itu malah bermain-main dengan pistol kebanggaannya.

TOKK TOK , pintu kamar inap kyungsoo terketuk kembali. Kyungsoo dan juga namja itu sedikit tersentak dan kini telah mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, _'oh, apa pelayan itu lagi?'_ batin kyungsoo.

"ya?" teriak kyungsoo bermaksud merespon orang yang terus menerus mengetuk pintu kamarnya .

Ketika kyungsoo baru membuka secelah pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut didorong dengan kasar dan membuat kyungsoo terhuyung ke belakang sampai jatuh terduduk membentur dinding.

BRAKKKK..

"permisi, izinkan kami memeriksa kamar anda" ucap pemuda tinggi dengan kaca mata hitam nya menggunakan bahasa jepang.

Kyungsoo tak membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut. Ia melihat ada 2 pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh tegap yang kini mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan baru saja kyungsoo ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan, pemuda yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu langsung memotong rencana kyungsoo. "jangan khawatir, kami akan pergi setelah menenukan apa yang kami cari." Ucap pemuda itu dengan tegas. Lalu kyungsoo melihat pemuda yang lainnya mulai menggeladah kamar inapnya mulai dari bawah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, bawah meja rias dan juga kyungsoo melihat pemuda itu mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

"hey, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pria brantakan yang berlogat korea?" ucap pemuda berkaca mata itu lagi yang masih tetap berdiri di dekat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap pemuda di depannya ini. Kyungsoo memang sedikit mengerti bahasa jepang, jadi ia sedikit paham tentang apa yang pemuda ini katakan. Namun kyungsoo tak berniat menjawabnya karna saat ini kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan.

SRETTTT, suara dari arah kamar mandi.

Saat ini si pemuda tinggi yang sedang mencari sesuatu di kamar kyungsoo telah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka tirai bilik dengan kasar. Lalu pemuda tersebut di buat membeku saat ujung mata pistol telah berada di depan wajahnya dengan sangat dekat.

"jangan bergerak!" teriak seseorang di dalam kamar mandi yang membuat kyungsoo dan pemuda berkaca mata di ruang tamu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandi.

Segera pemuda berkaca mata yang semula berdiri di depan kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika namja menyebalkan yang mengancam kyungsoo tadi telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mencekik pemuda yang menggeledah kamarnya barusan.

"kalau kau bergerak selangkah saja, aku akan menembak kepala teman mu ini." Ancam si namja menyebalkan yang sedar tadi mengganggu kyungsoo.

Pemuda tinggi berkaca mata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menerka-nerka apa yang dibicarakan oleh incarannya ini. Dalam pikirannya apa mungkin namja muda ini sedang mengancamnnya? Pemuda itu terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya yaitu teman nya dicekik oleh incaran mereka sendiri dan juga pistol namja muda itu sudah berada tepat di atas kepala temannya sendiri. Gawat! Ternyata incarannya ini cerdik juga.

Disisi lain kyungsoo semakin gemetar melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Kyungsoo dan juga namja menyebalkan itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Dan kyungsoo bisa menangkap suatu isyarat yang disampaikan oleh namja itu namun kyungsoo masih terduduk dan terus menatap namja itu. Namja itu mengerakan kepalanya kesamping dengan gerakan yang sangat tipis dan juga pandangannya mengarah ke pintu keluar. Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya, apa mungkin namja menyebalkan ini menyuruhnya untuk pergi?

Perlahan kyungsoo burusaha berdiri, beruntung kini kyungsoo cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka ber tiga. Kyungsoo merapatkan mata bulatnya juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir _cherry_ -nya berbisik disana segala permohonannya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya sekaligus melawan rasa takutnya.

WUSHHHH! BRAKKKK! Tiba tiba saja pemuda berkacamata mulai melayangkan pukulan yang sangat cepat kepada namja incarannya. Membuat namja muda tersebut tersungkur dengan rasa nyeri di pundak kanannya, pistol andalannya pun terlempar cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu mendecih setelah berhasil menyerang namja muda incarannya ini. "dasar bodoh"

Namja muda mendecih juga, menatap tajam pria di depannya ini. "sialan kau jongdae" gumam namja muda itu.

"oh kau tau nama ku.. serahkan benda itu" pemuda berkaca mata yang diketahui bermana jongdae itu berucap dengan santai.

"cih, tak akan."

"kami tidak ingin main-main" ucap pemuda tinggi yang satunya lagi dengan geram.

"tapi aku ingin." Tantang namja muda ini.

Dan selanjutnya terjadi pertarungan yang cukup sengit antara ketiga pemuda ini. Ketika salah satu dari mereka babak belur, pertarungan terhenti sejenak. Namja muda menyebalkan itu tersenyum remeh kepada kedua pemuda yang baru saja ia buat babak belur.

"yuta, hentikan!" perintah jongdae kepada temannya.

Yuta melirik jongdae dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Sedangkan jongdae mengabaikannya, menurut jongdae jika ia juga yuta terus meladeni namja muda ini pastilah mereka akan barakhir menjadi mayat di kamar ini.

Namja muda tersebut meludahi jongdae dan yuta, matanya terus menatap tajam mereka. Dan baru saja namja itu ingin menyerang kembali dua pemuda di depannya ini namun sesuatu menggagalkannya.

Disisi lain, kyungsoo meraih pistol yang tepat berada di depannya dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya penuh dengan amarah juga ketakutan yang becampur menjadi satu. _'siapa orang-orang ini?! Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal ini?! Aku.. hanya ingin bertemu sehun. '_ batin kyungsoo berkecamuk.

Kyungsoo merapatkan kedua matanya lagi, menudukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu perlahan ia mulai menganggat kedua tangan yang telah menggenggam sebuah pistol dengan sangat erat dan mengarahkannya ke tiga pemuda yang berada di kamarnya. "keluar dari kamar ini!"

 **DORR!**

Suara letupan pistol itu menggema di kamar inap kyungsoo bahkan diyakini akan terdengar oleh seluruh sudut di penginapan Tokyo ini. Tanpa sengaja tembakan itu mengenai pemuda berkaca mata -jongdae. Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut atas tindakan yang ia lakukan. Genggaman pistol ditangannya mulai melonggar, tubuhnya mudur ke belakang sampai puggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding kamar. Kaki nya melemas, perlahan kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dengan airmata yang kini mulai menetes di pipi putihnya.

 **DUKK! BRUKKK!**

Suara benda jatuh terdengar lagi, namja muda pemilik pistol ditangan kyungsoo itu ternyata dengan cepat memanfaatkan situasi yang terjadi.

Disaat yuta sedang terkejut sekaligus tak percaya melihat jongdae jatuh terbaring dengan luka tembakan di bahu kanannya tiba-tiba saja kini tubuhnya yang terlempar jauh sampai terbentur dengan dinding kamar karna ulah namja muda incaran nya dengan jongdae.

Namja muda itu merasa puas dalam hatinya setelah melihat pemuda yang mengganggu perjalannya ini sudah tak berdaya di depannya.

Otak cerdas juga cerdik namja ini memang tak bisa di tandingi. Sedetik setelah ia membuat yuta tak berdaya, ia menyambar tas hitam miliknya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar inap itu, tak lupa pula ia menarik tangan gadis yang sedang terduduk lemas dengan menggenggam sebuah pistol di tangan mungilnya.

 **SRETT!** "ayo keluar!" ucap sang namja cepat.

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

"maaf tuan, namja itu memang sangat cerdik" suara yuta menggema di sebuah ruangan pribadi yang cukup mewah.

"lalu?" suara bass itu terdengar santai namun menusuk.

"kami gagal menangkapnya" ucap yuta dengan pelan.

Pria di depan yuta mendecih "bodoh"

"kalian bodoh! MENANGKAP SEORANG BOCAH SAJA TIDAK BECUS!"

Yuta terdiam dengan kaku karna teriakan Wu Yifan.

"bawa benda itu kembali kepadaku dan habisi bocah sialan itu!" bisik yifan di telinga yuta dengan penuh penekanan.

Yuta mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

"APA?! KUNGSOO DICULIK?!" pekik minseok dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"wa..waktu aku ke kamar inapnya, suasana memang sedikit aneh. Lalu terdengar letusan senjata sekitar beberapa menit saat aku meninggalkan kamar itu" pelayan kamar itu menjelaskan dengan panik kepada minseok. Suaranya sudah terdengar parau karna menangis atas kejadian ini. Bahkan pelayan itu sama sekali tak mampu menatap lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"apa yang sebaiknya aku laakukan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ragu. Sungguh ia sangat ketakutan sekaligus merasa bersalah karna tak mampu melindungi anggota _team konser_ -nya.

Minseok terdiam dengan pikiran melayang-layang tentang keadaan kyungsoo saat ini. "biar aku mencarinya"

Ucap minseok cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan lobby penginapan untuk mencari kyungsoo.

Sementara di lobby penginapan tersebut sudah banyak orang berkumpul untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Anggota konser juga banyak berkumpul disana, yah memang pada dasarnya mereka sedang menunggu keberangkatan ke stadion Tokyo untuk menonton konser sehun sekaligus menunggu anggota lain siap. Namun mereka sungguh tak menyangka jika terjadi hal seperti ini kepada salah satu anggota konser lainnya.

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

 **HOSHH HOSHH HOSH**

Kyungsoo terus berlari bersama namja menyebalkan yang pertama kali mengganggunya di penginapan. Nafas kyungsoo sudah semakin pendek karna ia terus berlari tanpa henti dengan namja itu. Tangan mungil kyungsoo di genggam begitu erat dengan namja menyebalkan ini.

"ak..ku tak bisa.. lari lagi uhukk uhuk" wajah kyungsoo kembali memerah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, dan hampir saja kyungsoo terjatuh ke tanah jika namja tinggi itu tidak mendorongnya masuk ke subuah taksi di pinggir jalan ramai kota Tokyo. "naik!"

Setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi, namja itu dengan cepat menyuruh supir taksi mengantarkan mereka ke bandara.

Namja tersebut bersender dengan lega di kursi belakang taksi sambil mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. "tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya namja itu kepada kyungsoo.

Namun beberapa detik kyungsoo hanya terdiam merespon pertanyaan namja di sampingnya ini.

"jangan bercanda! Kembalikan aku ke penginapan! Aku bisa mati jika tidak datang ke konser sehun!" protes kyungsoo panjang lebar tak terima.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Kyungsoo membuang tatapan sengit antara mereka berdua, ia lebih memilih memandang jalan kota Tokyo di balik kaca mobil taksi.

"kalau kau kembali kesana mungkin kau akan di bunuh!" lanjut namja itu lagi.

Belum ada 1 menit mata kyungsoo membualat dengan sempurna, bibir cherry-nya terbuka cukup lebar, tubuh nya menegak, tangannya mulai menyentuh kaca mobil taksi "aaah.." kyungsoo berujar lirih dengan mata ber air. Gedung stadion tokyo tempat berlangsung nya konser sehun. Sudah mulai ramai, sebantar lagi konser akan dimulai dan kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat ini.

"hey kau tidak mendengar kataku ya!" namja itu berucap lagi.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengar perkataan namja di sampingnya ini sejak tadi, "huuaa, turunkan!.. turunkan aku disini kumohon!" kyungsoo menangis sambil memukul-mukul apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus menangis sekaligus merengek agar diturunkan dari mobil ini.

Dalam hati, namja itu mengumpat soal sikap gadis ini. 'sial, anak kecil ini'

"YA! Kalau mau turun ya turun! Kalau mau kembali ke penginapan ya kembali saja sana!" final namja itu. Sungguh ia sangat tidak tahan dengan suara tangis yang begitu terdengar memilukan milik gadis ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Namja aneh itu teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit menegang.

"tapi.."

"… yang menembakkan pistol itu 'kan kamu"

Mendengar penuturan terakhir namja disampingnya, kyungsoo terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Tubuh mungilnya menegak seketika, mata bulatnya terbuka cukup lebar dengan sisa airmata di pipi mulusnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat itu juga.

 **PARTNER!**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

.

 **Q &A TIME**

 **kyung1225** : kai penjahat? (penjahat hati ku kali ya) emang kata siapa namja itu kai? hehehe sebenernya masih bingung buat milih kaisoo atau chansoo :(

 **dohxo** : semoga suka terus sampe ENDING ya :) minjem editan kamu buat poster FF ini yaaa :)

 **kaisoolovers** : kaya nya gak deh. terus ikutin aja ceritanya ya! ^^

 **kaisooship** : thanks kalau suka.

 **lovesoo:** sepertinya bukan begitu :V

 **chocosoo** : enaknya kaisoo atau chansoo?

 **dinadokyungsoo1** : thanks, bagusnya kai atau chanyeol?

 **kim gongju** : aku gak janji fast update huhu, karena aku masih bingung antara kaisoo atau chansoo :(

 **lovekaisoo** : tingkah uco emang selalu gemesin :D ini udah di next.

 **riaazzh** : kamu suka? seneng deh. udah di next nih.

 **ichikawa haru** : suka yang crime-crime ya? ini sepertinya crime ringan aja ko :D

 **shinerjung** : derita kaisoo shipper :v iya udah di lanjut nih.

* * *

thanks buat review nya ^^

.

jangan lupa fav n folow juga ya!

.

.

11-19-16


End file.
